The philosophy behind the Batting Machine is similar to that of a boxer's training regimen. A boxer uses a speed bag to develop his speed, reflexes, and eye-hand coordination. He then uses a full size punching bag to develop his point of contact with speed, power, and strength in his punch. A baseball player will use the pitching machine to develop his speed, reflexes, and eye-hand coordination. Then he will use Batting Machine to improve his point of contact with speed, power, and strength to slam the balls out of the park.